The Choice (SYOC)
by ChangingWildlings
Summary: In a world ruled by men, a female heir is never a good thing. It's up to Princess Ursula to pick the new King of Illéa through her Selection. But what happens when her heart pulls her in one direction and her family in another? Will she choose love over duty?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Ursula woke to the blinding light of the sun as her maid opened the blinds to her windows. Ursula sighs as she sits up in bed with a yawn.

"Good morning, your highness." The maid greets with a curtsy.

"Thank you, Gwyn, but unfortunately it won't be a good morning for me." Ursula says as she climbs out of her bed. "My father wants to see me first thing, which can only mean one thing, he has big news for me. The only thing I can think he would want to tell me is that they're planning my Selection."

"But isn't that what every girl dreams of? Being able to choose anyone they want out of thirty-five attractive men." Gwyn says.

Ursula sighs, "Thirty-five men chosen by my father. I highly doubt it's all that random." She says as she walks towards her closet in search of something to wear.

"You really think your father will read through thousands of applications?" Gwyn asks.

"No," Ursula says, as she pulls several articles of clothing out of her closet. "But I know he'll want final say on the contestants." She adds as she puts on a white shirt with red flowers on it. On top of it she wears a navy cardigan paired with skinny jeans and green kitten heels.

"Are you sure that's not too modern to wear?" Gwyn asks. "Don't get me wrong it's adorable, but is your highness sure your father would approve?"

Ursula sighs, "I doubt he would but I have no social obligations today so he should tolerate it."

Ever since the rule of Ursula's great grandfather, King Hadrien, the monarchy had been returned to its true power and the role of prime minister as well as parliament had been dismantled. The traditions of the former monarchy had been reinstated and more strictly enforced. Social graces and societal expectations of castes became more stringent, and the common folk lost most of their basic freedoms. Strict gender roles were put into place which disadvantaged many women. It was expected that men provided for their families, which rarely happened among the lower castes where women were forced to work in order to make ends meet. Arranged marriages among the lords and ladies of the upper castes were now common place, and women were being seen as the property of men whose role was to raise a family and tend to their houses.

Those who clung to the resurrection of the old ways were called traditionalists, those who fought against it were called modernists and Ursula was unsure of where she stood. But she had little choice in the matter, publicly she must present herself as a traditionalist. She is the Princess Heir, after all. Her selection will determine the future King of Illéa, who she will serve faithfully as his Queen.

"Of course, I apologize if I overstepped my role, your highness." Gwyn says bowing her head.

"No, Gwyn you've done nothing wrong. You know I consider you more of a friend than my maid." Ursula says, taking the red head's hands in her's. "When the time comes I'll ensure you have the most advantageous marriage, I'll make sure you raise a caste or two, you've more than earned it."

"Thank you, your highness. But I think I would rather marry for love." Gywn says, blushing slightly.

"Something tells me you already have someone in mind," Ursula says with a grin. "Who is he? Would I know him?"

Gwyn nods, "Thomas, the chauffeur."

"He is cute, but don't you want to advance in rank? I mean no offense but are you really happy being a servant?" Ursula asks, oblivious to the rudeness of her question.

"I'm more than happy with my current position, your highness," Gwyn says. "How would you like your hair done today?"

"Well if you say so, and I want my hair straight and down." Ursula says as she walks towards her vanity desk.

Through the mirror she watches as Gwyn straightens her light brown hair that reached just below her shoulder blades. She does her own makeup, carefully completing a natural look and finishes her look with a red headband.

"Well, how do I look?" Ursula asks as she stands and turns to face Gwyn.

"You look perfect, as always." Gwyn says.

"I know," Ursula says with a grin, then exits her room, leaving Gwyn to tidy up.

* * *

When Ursula enters the drawing room she sees her father sitting on a couch reading the newspaper. Her father, King Edwin, was an average looking man. He had the same light brown hair as his daughter, though his was balding. His build was average with the little muscle that he had. He was nothing special to look at, but a very powerful man none the less. During his reign so far he made many reformations and changes, which mainly benefited the upper class and disadvantaged the lower classes. Edwin looks up when he hears the clicking of high heels entering the room. He frowns at his daughter, not quite approving of her outfit.

"What is it, daddy?" Ursula asks innocently.

"Your outfit..don't you think that's a little too modern?" Edwin says.

Ursula shakes her head, "I'm not showing anything I shouldn't. Please let me wear it? I really like it, and these types of clothes are in style now."

"I suppose you can, just don't get in the habit of wearing those outfits all the time." Edwin concedes with a sigh. "But I didn't call you down here to inspect your clothing choice. Have a seat."

Ursula sits on the sofa across from her father, her brown eyes focused on him, ready for whatever task he has for her.

"You have recently turned sixteen, which makes me believed that you're ready to engage in one of Illéa's oldest traditions." Edwin says.

"You mean a Selection?" Ursula asks.

Edwin nods, "Do you feel ready?"

"I think I'm ready, well as ready as one can be to date thirty-five men at once." Ursula answers.

"Not to worry, your stepmother and I will guide you through the process. I expect that you will heed to my advice." Edwin says, giving his daughter a warning look. Which she knew meant that his advice was to be followed no matter what.

Ursula nods, "Of course I will. But I still get final say, right?"

"Yes, the choice will ultimately be your's, you will be responsible for choosing Illéa's future ruler, so choose wisely."

"I'll do my best." Ursula promises.

"I know you will, my dear. Now, let's go have breakfast. We'll announce your Selection during the report."

* * *

Hello everyone and welcome to my SYOC! I hope you liked the first chapter. Leave me a review so I know what you think.

In addition to male contestants I will need some royal family members, they are:

The Queen (Ursula's stepmother)

The Duke (Ursula's stepbrother, it's an honorary title)

Ursula's younger sister.

There is a different form for these characters, so please ask me if you're interested. If not the form is on my profile. If you have any questions please PM me, and please send all characters through PM.

Thanks! ^_^

~CW


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of laughter and giggling fills the morning air as Ursula and her companion, Jackson, walk through the gardens, hand in hand.

"I still can't believe that happened, did you see the look on her face?" Ursula says once she catches her breathe. "Oh only Lady Jane would find herself in that mess."

"Whatever happened to her?" Jackson asks.

"I heard her father sent her to New France after that incident, poor thing." Ursula says. "But how have you been? It's been far too long since I've seen you."

"I've been well, my father wants to improve my diplomatic skills, so soon I'll be sent to shadow the French Ambassador." Jackson replies.

"You can't leave me here, what would I do without you?" Ursula asks. Although she was the heir, she didn't really enjoy her family life much, specifically because of her stepbrother and stepmother. She hated the expectations that were placed on her as Princess as well. Sometimes she just wanted to be a normal girl, free to do as she pleased and free to make mistakes.

"You'll be fine," Jackson says wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against him in a one armed hug. "I mean, you'll miss me terribly, but I'm sure your social calendar will be full of tedious and terribly boring events."

Ursula laughs, "It will be as it always is. But you can't just leave me, you have to say goodbye before you go. Promise?" She asks, holding out her pinky finger.

Jackson chuckles amused, "Really? What are we, five?"

"I'm waiting," Ursula says raising her eyebrows.

"Fine," Jackson says with a grin, he links his much larger pinky finger around her small one. "I promise." He says amused.

"I can't believe I got you to do that," Ursula says with a giggle.

"I love you so much." Jackson says hugging his lover as he strokes her hair.

Ursula hugs him back, "I love you too, I wish you could stay."

"Maybe it's for the best, you have your Selection coming up."

Ursula frowns, "How do you know about that?"

"It's been discussed for weeks, some were for it others against. Ultimately your father decided to follow tradition, big surprise there." Jackson replies.

Ursula chuckles then stands on her tiptoes and places a kiss on Jackson's lips, "No matter what happens I'll always love you," Ursula promises.

"And I'll always love you," Jackson says, then kisses the top of her head, pulling her into a hug once more. "But unfortunately I must go, I need to get ready to leave."

Ursula nods, "I understand, find me before you go."

"I will, I pinky promise." Jackson says with a wink, earning himself a smile from Ursula.

With that he walks away, leaving Ursula standing alone in the gardens. She glances around to ensure that no one saw their interactions. _I wish I didn't have to have this stupid Selection_ she thinks. Ursula continues walking through the gardens, blinking back tears. She didn't want Jackson to leave, for all she knew he could fall in love with some French girl and forget all about her. She knew that their relationship was risky and never meant to last, but she never thought it would end so soon or affect her so much. But she had a country to serve, and like every Princess before her she had to put her people first. No matter how painful it was.

"Queens truly are the least free people in the world," She says to herself as she heads inside.

* * *

After lunch Ursula was in her room, curled up in her window seat with a book in her lap. It was a gift from her father that she had never gotten around to reading. Once he found out about it he set a deadline for her to finish it. It was a traditionalist book, spreading their ideologies and beliefs as well as why traditionalism was to be favoured. Some aspects she agreed with, but most she did not. Yawning, she flips the page. She was only halfway in and wished she could stop reading it. It was boring, to say the least. Her head snaps to the door when she hears the sound of knocking. A moment later her stepmother, Queen Adrianna, enters the room. Ursula raises an eyebrow, silently asking the Queen what she wanted.

"What are you reading?" Adrianna asks approaching the sixteen year old.

"Something my father gave me," Ursula answers, placing the book face down beside her on the windowsill. "Did you need something?"

Adrianna sighs, she wished the Princess wouldn't be so cold to her and would stop pushing her away. She was just trying to form a bond with her stepdaughter, something the petite girl made impossible.

"Ursula, I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk and talk? Or I could have the chefs prepare a picnic, we can have some mother-daughter time." Adrianna suggests.

Ursula's features harden into a glare, "You're not my mother, now get out of my room."

"Ursula," Adrianna says in a warning tone. "I may not be your mother, but I still view you as a daughter. I think that if you put in the effort we could get along much better. But if you're going to be disrespectful you'll give me no choice but to punish you."

"I won't be spending any "bonding" time with you unless my father demands it, so please stop wasting your time. I had a mother and I have no interest in another." Ursula says as she picks up her book and resumes reading.

"Come on, I'm sure it has to be more fun than reading," Adrianna encourages. "What is your book about, anyway?"

Ursula sighs, "Can you please leave me alone? I have no desire to spend time with you or to get to know you. You're my father's second wife and that's all you'll ever be, a replacement Queen."

Adrianna raises her eyebrows at Ursula's remark, "That's enough, Ursula. I'm not here to be your enemy but I will be if you give me no other choice. You're confined to your room for the next three hours, hand over the book." She says holding out her hand.

"Nothing I said was untrue." Ursula says as she reluctantly surrenders her book.

"Ursula please, you know that your father was heartbroken, if he wanted to remarry to cope with his loss you should understand that." Adrianna says, trying to reason with the teen.

"A king must have a queen, without one he would look weak. He had no choice but to marry, he just happened to choose you, you're not special." Ursula says.

"Don't forget, this world is run by men. It's not a king who would look weak without a wife. It would be the other way around. Us women need each other. And for your information, your father chose me because I fell second in his Selection behind your mother. So logically I was the best choice politically and emotionally." Adrianna says sternly.

"You'll never replace my mother, you'll never be as loved as she was, you'll always be in her shadow." Ursula says.

"Regardless you will treat me with respect, you can spend the rest of the day in your room. Unless you'd like to apologize?" Adrianna says, giving Ursula one last chance.

"I have nothing to apologize for," Ursula says, then looks out of her window.

Adrianna exits the room with a sigh. _Why can't she see that I'm just trying to help her?_ She thinks.

Ursula crosses her arms with a scowl, _I hate her,_ she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrianna returns to Ursula's room where she finds the teen laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, clearly bored out of her mind. She knocks on the door to get the her attention.

"What is it?" Ursula asks, not bothering to check who the visitor was.

"It's almost time for dinner, wash up and come downstairs please." Adrianna instructs.

"I'm not hungry," Ursula says, rolling onto her side so her back was to her stepmother.

"Would you like to be grounded too?" Adrianna asks, raising her voice slightly.

Ursula sits up and looks over her shoulder at Adrianna, "No."

"Then wash your hands and come downstairs for dinner. Afterwards it's straight back to your room." Adrianna says sternly. "I've had enough of your disrespectful behaviour, your father will be hearing about this."

"You're telling my dad?" Ursula asks as she climbs off of her bed and stands. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired of constantly fighting with you, Ursula. You need to accept that I'm an authority figure in your life, whether you like it or not."

"I haven't disobeyed you, I didn't even do anything wrong." Ursula argues crossing her arms.

"You're disrespecting me constantly and I'm tired of it. Maybe if you won't listen to me, you'll listen to your father. We don't have to bring it up at dinner, but he'll know about this soon enough." Adrianna says. "Now get ready."

Ursula sighs, "Okay." She knew better than to argue further, she was already pushing her luck. She dreaded what her father would do once he found out.

Adrianna left the room and Ursula went to her adjoined bathroom to wash her hands and freshen up for dinner. _When did my life become such a mess?_ Ursula thinks. _And now I have to have a Selection on top of this, I have no clue what I'm doing. This is going to be a disaster._

* * *

On her way into the dining hall, Ursula's thoughts are so filled with Selection that she hardly notices her younger sister, Cordelia, approaching her. For an eleven year old Cordelia was rather tall, at five feet she's only five inches shorter than her sister and still had time to grow. She shared Ursula's light brown hair, though her's is lightly curled and stops at her shoulders. Her eyes are bright green, just like her father's with tiny flecks of gold.  
"Hi! Ursula! Did you hear? Daddy has some news tonight that he's sharing with us all tonight. Do you know what it is?" She asks her tone cheerful and peppy.  
Ursula resists the urge to roll her eyes, Cordelia was always trying to stick her nose into everyone else's business and was obsessed with knowing the latest gossip.  
"No, I don't know," Ursula half lies, she had an idea but she wasn't entirely sure that it would be her Seleccion that would be announced. "Just wait until dad announces it at dinner."  
"Come on, I know you know something. He tells you more, he always has." Cordelia pleads. "Please?"  
"You'll find out at dinner, so let's go in and get it over with." Ursula says.  
"You never tell me anything!" Cordelia whines as she follows her sister into the dining hall.

 _Yes because you'd tell everyone about it and I don't need my personal life broadcasted to the world,_ Ursula thinks.

* * *

Edwin and Adrianna are already seated at the heads of the table, when Ursula and Cordelia take their seats in the middle across from their step brother, Alaric. Alaric's tall and muscular with a medium tan. His hair is dark with light brown eyes and light stubble with thick eyebrows.

"Thank you for joining us, girls." He says with a smirk.

"Ursula, Cora next time please be on time." Edwin says before he says grace.

"Before we eat, I have a quick announcement to make," Edwin says. "Ursula will be holding a Selection in a few months to find her husband and Illéa's future king."

All eyes turned to Ursula who half smiles, not trying particularly hard to feign happiness at her situation.

Cordelia's eyebrows shoot up and she fake coughs to cover up her laughter, "Ursula having a Selection? For love?" She asks, then laughs.

Ursula shoots a glare at her younger sister, "It's not funny."

"Now now girls, not only will she be finding a husband but she'll also be finding the future King of Illéa. It is vital that she makes the right choice." Edwin says.

"Isn't she a little young to be making such a decision on her own?" Alaric asks."With all due respect Father, she's only sixteen, I hardly think she's capable for choosing a husband, let alone a king."

"That's why your step-mother and I will be guiding her through the process, but we must secure the line of succession now and settle the matter of her marriage in case anything should happen to me. The rebel attacks grow bolder and bolder each day, holding a Selection is one easy way to appease the public." Edwin explains.

Ursula scoffs, "A Selection won't change anything that they're protesting against, it will only distract them for so long."

"Ursula I did not raise you to have opinions, nor did I raise you to express them. You know what your place is, don't make me remind you." Edwin scolds.

Ursula opens her mouth to protest, but shuts it when she gets a warning look from her father. Alaric grins, amused .

"Sorry." Ursula apologizes quietly, staring at the table.

"I think it's a good idea, it gives the lower castes the illusion that they can better themselves." Alaric says.

"The lower castes _can_ better themselves. We were threes before I married your stepfather, remember that." Adrianna says.

"What did you do when you were a three?" Cordelia asks.

"Don't be so nosey." Ursula says, annoyed.

"I was a nurse until I married your father," Adrianna replies with a smile. "And Ursula be nice to your sister."

Dinner continued with Cordelia doing most of the talking, mainly asking details about the Selection and what it would be like.

* * *

After dinner Edwin asked to speak with Ursula alone, so she obediently follows him to his study. He sits behind his mahogany desk but doesn't instruct his daughter to sit, so she stands in front of him holding her hands behind her back, her left hand resting on her right forearm.

"Ursula I've heard reports that your behaviour lately has been unacceptable." Edwin says sternly. "Particularly your attitude towards your stepmother."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Ursula says defensively.

"I don't care whether it's true or not," Edwin says angrily.

Ursula bites her lip and lowers her gaze just south of her father's eyes.

"You've been giving her attitude and treating her like an outsider since the day she came here. Enough is enough. You will no longer disrespect her, from now on you will treat her with the respect that she's entitled to expect from even you as Queen. Do I make myself clear?" Edwin says sternly.

"Yes." Ursula answers.

"Your immaturity ends now, you're holding a Selection, it's about time you start acting like an adult. You can start by apologizing to Adrianna and serving out the rest of your punishment. Am I understood?"

Ursula nods miserably, "I'll go apologize now, unless you had something else to discuss?"

"No, that's it for now. We'll discuss your Selection in further detail tomorrow." Edwin says, then turns his attention to a pile of papers on his desk.

Ursula takes it as her cue to leave and goes to find Adrianna.

* * *

Ursula walks around the palace looking for Adrianna, and eventually finds the blonde haired Queen in one of the hallways.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ursula asks.

"Of course you can, what is it?" Adrianna says, turning her attention to the teen.

"I just wanted to apologize for being rude earlier." Ursula says, acting like she meant it.

"Thank you for the apology, I appreciate it. You are, however, still confined to your room until tomorrow. No electronics, no magazines, and so on. It may seem harsh but it's for your own good. Queens must be elegant, graceful and dignified, which means being polite no matter how much they dislike someone." Adrianna says. "Your earlier behaviour was unbecoming of you, you need to become more disciplined."

"I know what it means to be Queen. I've been preparing for it my entire life, you lucked out and had it handed to you." Ursula says defensively.

"I worked hard in my Selection to fit the mold, we all did, even your mother. Just like your suitors will work hard to become King." Adrianna lectures. "Now go back to your room, you're allowed out tomorrow morning."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Ursula spots Alaric on her way to the music room. She resists the urge to roll her eyes and tries to walk past him without confrontation.

"Aww, look, little Ursi's finally allowed out of her room," Alaric taunts stepping in her way.

Ursula sighs, "What do you want, Alaric?"

"I just wanted to say hi to my baby sister, is that too much to ask for?" He mocks in a condescending tone.

"I'm not a baby and I'm not your sister, so yes it is too much to ask for." Ursula says annoyed. "Why don't you go find someone who can actually tolerate your presence?"

"I'm actually on my way to see such a person, Father wants to see me." Alaric says smirking at the flicker of jealousy in Ursula's eyes. "He's training me to become an ambassador, you know someone with actual influence. Not some little nothing Queen with no power, influence, or opinions."

"He's not your father-"

"He may not be my father, but he sure prefers me. Why do you think he's having you have a Selection? For a King. A Queen does him or the country any good at all. Especially not alone." Alaric says as he steps closer to Ursula. He leans into her ear and whispers. "And he's made it pretty clear that your husband will be in charge. Face it, I'm the son he's always wanted and you're just a little girl with no power."

"Whether you like it or not, the Queen is the second most powerful person in the country. Who else is closer to the crown? No one, especially not an ambassador whose sole responsibility is to suck up to foreign dignitaries in an attempt to form an alliance or just deliver a message like a common postman." Ursula says, glaring at him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do than argue with you."

Alaric laughs, "As if you have anything important to do."

Ursula ignores him as she walks away, _he's such an ass,_ she thinks.

* * *

"I'm so glad you came to visit, it gives me the perfect excuse to hide from my family." Ursula says as she and her best friend Andromeda sit on her bed, which was covered in magazines.

"Isn't that what best friends are for?" Andromeda says as she flips the page of a magazine, tucking a strand of her thick, dark brown hair behind her ear. "So, what's this about a Selection?"

"How did you hear about that?" Ursula asks.

"My father's a politician, remember? So I pretty much hear about everything. But seriously a Selection? Really? I mean it's romantic, but isn't your father gonna end up choosing who you marry?"

"He said I'll have final say, but I doubt it. I'm sure he just said that so I wouldn't complain." Ursula says with a sigh. "And Jackson's going to New France where he'll probably find some French girl and forget all about me."

"No French girl can replace you, trust me. Besides he hasn't left yet, he leaves tomorrow. Which means you two have one more night of fun left." Andromeda says with a wink.

Ursula grins, knowing her friend was up to something, "What do you have in mind, Andi?"

"Let's just say I know of a way to sneak him in tonight." Andi replies.

"How long would he be able to stay?" Ursula asks "How would you even get him in? You know how protective my dad is, if he finds out-"

"He won't, no one will know a thing. You've hid your relationship this long, I'm sure you can pull off one more night. He'll only stay for a few minutes and I'll keep watch outside since I'm sleeping over anyway."

"Since when are you sleeping over?" Ursula asks.

"Since now, so go ask your father." Andi says.

Ursula gives her an annoyed look, "He doesn't like last minute plans."

"Do you want to see Jackson or not?" Andi asks.

"Okay, okay, I'll go ask." Ursula says as she climbs off of her bed.

* * *

 _What's taking her so long?_ Andi thinks as she impatiently waits for Ursula, who had been gone for at least twenty minutes, to return. _I swear her father is way too overprotective_. Eventually Ursula returns rubbing her arm and looking upset. Andi looks her friend over but doesn't see any other signs that she's hurt.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Andi asks, concerned and confused.

"What? Nothing." Ursula lies and quickly composes herself. "You can sleep over, I convinced him."

"Seriously are you okay? Did something happen?" Andi questions.

Ursula shakes her head, "Nothing happened, I'm fine. We just got to talking about the Selection and got into an argument, that's all."

"If you say so," Andi says, turning her attention back to her magazine, not quite believing her friend, but knowing better than to push the issue.

"So how's your blog?" Ursula asks, diverting the focus of the conversation to Andi.

"Well, I made a new blog post yesterday and got a bunch of new followers. My blog's getting kinda famous. Cool, right?" Andi says.

"That's amazing, congrats!" Ursula says. "I just wish I could read it for myself, but my dad would kill me."

"And let me guess he monitors your computer use?" Andi says raising an eyebrow.

Ursula nods with a frown.

"Your father needs to lighten up." Andi says annoyed.

"You're just saying that because you want me to read your blog." Ursula jokes.

"That may be one of the many reasons I'm saying that." Andi says.

Ursula giggles and Andi joins in, finding her friend's laughter contagious. The two spend the afternoon reading through magazines and catching each other up on the latest gossip.

* * *

That night Ursula waits impatiently for Andi, desperately hoping that no one came to her room. How would she explain her friend's absence? Ursula paces her room nervously, afraid of what would happen to Jackson if he were caught sneaking in. _Hurry up_ she thinks. Suddenly her door opens and Jackson enters the room. _Oh thank God he got in okay,_ she thinks as she rushes over to him. Jackson pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

"We need to talk," Jackson says.

"About what?" Ursula asks, concerned.

"Your Selection and me going to New France." Jackson replies. "When I come back you'll be in the middle of it, dating multiple guys at once…"

"But I won't care about them, not the same way I care about you. I love you," Ursula says, taking his hands in her's.

"I know and I love you too, but-"

"But what? We can make this work, we have to." Ursula says, blinking back tears.

"I don't think we can, your father's going to make you marry one of them. Where does that leave me?" Jackson says with a sigh.

"So what, you're breaking up with me?" Ursula asks angrily, releasing her hold on Jackson's hands.

"No, I guess I'm just saying goodbye. Look, Ursula you're going to move on, a lot faster than I am. I love you, but you'll probably be engaged or married by the time I get back."

"But I don't even want a Selection…" Ursula trails off. "What if I don't move on?"

"We'll worry about that if it happens," Jackson says then kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ursula says, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I have to go now, I don't want to get you in trouble." He says as he pulls her into one last hug. He kisses the top of her head one more time before he exits the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Andi returns to find Ursula laying on her bed, staring off into space. She frowns at how puffy and red her friend's eyes are, clear proof that she had been crying. _Did they break up?_ Andi thinks as she sits on the bed next to Ursula.

"What happened?" Andi asks, rubbing her friend's back soothingly.

"I think we broke up, I don't know. He wants me to focus on the Selection." Ursula replies. "I don't want a Selection."

"I know," Andi says with a sigh. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Ursula says as she sits up. "I don't have a choice, they'll be here in a couple of months."

"So you're going to go through with it?"

Ursula nods, "I have to, my dad's made that clear."

"I'm sorry," Andi says.

"It's not your fault, it's mine for getting involved with Jackson in the first place, I knew I shouldn't have. I knew my father would either arrange a marriage or force me to hold a Selection. What I did wasn't fair to either of us." Ursula says.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known that this would happen so soon." Andi says. "And at least you got to be together for as long as you were."

"I guess you're right," Ursula says with a sigh.

"You're gonna be okay," Andi says as she hugs Ursula.

Ursula hugs her back, "I know," She agrees not feeling like she would.

"What do you wanna do now?" Andi asks.

"I just wanna get some sleep," Ursula replies. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Andi says.

With that both girls settle in for the night. Ursula in her own bed and Andi in a guest room. Normally the girls shared her bed but Andi could tell that Ursula wanted to be alone for the night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next one I'll be starting to introduce the Selected, so if you have any introduction ideas please let me know (though PM). Also if anyone wants to create the royal planner please let me know as well.


	5. Chapter 5

In the weeks that followed Ursula became more withdrawn and quiet the closer the Selection came. Adrianna couldn't help but notice the teen's morose mood and had tried multiple times to get her stepdaughter to open up, but each time was met with rejection. Eventually Adrianna took her concerns to Edwin.

"Look at her, she barely eats and I doubt she's sleeping much she has huge bags under her eyes." Adrianna says as she and Edwin walk towards the dining room.

Edwin sighs, "I know, which is why I've talked to her doctor. She's going to see him this morning."

"Hopefully we get this figured out soon, poor thing." Adrianna says.

"I don't know what's going on with her, but her Selection starts in three weeks so she had better snap out of it soon." Edwin says. They stop their conversation as they enter the dining room, where their kids are already seated for breakfast. Once Edwin and Adrianna are seated the meal is served and everyone digs in, except for Ursula who picks at her food. Edwin and Adrianna share a look.

"Ursula, I'd like to see you after breakfast," Edwin says.

"Okay," Ursula agrees, knowing better than to question her father.

"What are you seeing her about? Is it about the Selection?" Cordelia asks.

"Don't worry about that, sweet heart." Edwin says.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" Cordelia complains.

Adrianna smiles amused, "Some things are private, I'm sure you and your father have secrets of your own."

"We don't, I don't keep secrets, unlike Ursula." Cordelia says.

Ursula rolls her eyes, "Just because I don't feel the need to share every aspect of my life with you doesn't make me a terrible person."

"I'm your sister, we're supposed to share secrets." Cordelia argues.

"Enough girls," Edwin intervenes as he finishes his breakfast. He glances at Ursula's half eaten plate, which Ursula clearly had little interest in. "Ursula are you ready to go?"

Ursula nods, grateful for the excuse to leave and follows her father out of the room.

"Why am I seeing Dr. Parker?" Ursula asks as they step into the medical wing.

"I just want to make sure you're okay for the Selection, that's all." Edwin says as they walk down the hall and into the exam room.

"I feel fine, do I have to?" Ursula says as she plays with her necklace.

"Yes, you have to. Have a seat." Edwin replies.

Ursula sighs as she sits on the exam bed. She stares at the floor until the door opens and Dr. Parker enters the room. He was a younger doctor which helped him build rapport with the royal children. "Ursula, your father has shared some concerns with me regarding your mood over the past few weeks." Dr. Parker says. "How have you been feeling?"

Ursula shrugs, "Fine, I guess." She lies.

Dr. Parker and Edwin share a look. "Well, I've asked a specialist to come in and talk to you, is that okay?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ursula asks.

"Ursula," Edwin scolds.

"Unfortunately not." Dr. Parker says. He goes to the door and opens it to reveal a dark haired man wearing a suit with thick, square framed glasses.

"Ursula this is Dr. Finley, he's a psychiatrist." Dr. Parker says. "Your father and I will leave you two to talk."

Ursula watches nervously as her father and Dr. Parker exit the room, leaving her alone with her new doctor who sits in the office chair at the desk. He pulls a clipboard out of his suitcase along with a pen.

"Ursula, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and it's very important that you answer them honestly. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ursula replies, unsure of why she felt so uneasy. She wished her father or Dr. Parker had stayed in the room with her.

"Alright then, let's begin." Dr. Finley says and begins asking her a series of personal and invasive questions. Ursula answers them as honestly as she can.

"I'm going to get your father before we proceed any further." Dr. Finley says with an expression that Ursula can't quite read. She nods and watches the psychiatrist leave the room. _I wonder what's wrong with me_ , Ursula thinks playing with the paper on the exam bed. Ursula glances up when her father and Dr. Finley return to the room.

"So, Ursula, the bad news is, is that in my professional opinion, you're experiencing a period of depression. The good news is that we can easily treat this with a combination of medication and therapy. I'm going to start you on zoloft and your father will arrange for you to see a therapist. I'm also going to give you something to help you sleep. I'll follow up with you in two weeks, okay?"

Ursula nods knowing she has no say in the matter, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, of course. Just take this first," Dr. Finley says holding out a green pill.

Ursula glances at her father who looks at her expectantly. She bites her lip before taking the pill from the doctor's hand and putting it in her mouth. She's handed a paper cup filled with water which she uses to swallow the pill.

"You'll take it every morning, all right?" Dr. Finley says.

Ursula nods, "Now can I go?"

"Yes, go." Edwin replies.

Ursula hurries out of the room before either adult could find a reason to keep her longer.

* * *

Ursula wasn't sure what to think of her diagnosis, but she knew that her father would want it kept quiet. _I'm not depressed,_ she thinks as she heads to the gardens where Andi was waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late," Ursula says.

"Where were you?" Andi asks.

"My dad made me see my doctor, just for a regular check up. He wanted to make sure I'm okay for the Selection." Ursula lies.

"That's right, when do they come again?"

"In a month," Ursula replies with a sigh. "You can meet them, if you want. And if there's any you like let me know and I'll eliminate them so you can have them."

"Of course I want to meet them!" Andi says. "But they aren't toys, you can't just give them away."

Ursula gives her a look, "You know what I mean. If you fall in love with one you can have them, but only if my father doesn't fall in love with them first."

The pair burst out laughing at this. "Just promise me you won't let your father walk all over you, okay?" Andi says.

Ursula nods, "I'll do my best."

* * *

A month later Ursula wakes up with her stomach in a tight, nervous knot. Today was the day the Selected arrive. She was terrified to say the least, but was relieved that she didn't have to meet them until tomorrow. Certain areas of the palace were now off limits to her since they were needed for the Selected. When Gwyn enters the room she's surprised to see the Princess already awake.

"Good morning, your highness," Gwyn greets with a quick curtsy. She then goes and opens up the curtains.

"Morning Gwyn." Ursula says with a yawn.

"Today the Selection starts, are you excited?" Gwyn asks.

"Not really," Ursula replies.

"When do you meet them?" Gwyn asks as Ursula climbs out of bed.

Before she can answer there's a knock at her door and Adrianna enters the room a moment later.

"Isn't it a little early? I'm not even dressed yet." Ursula complains.

"Gwyn go get Ursula her medication, and Ursula I'd like to speak with you." Adrianna says as she sits on Ursula's bed. "Have a seat." She pats the spot next to her.

Ursula sighs and sits on her bed, though further away than her stepmother had intended. She leans against one of the wooden poles at the bottom of her bed, staring at Adrianna expectantly.

"I wanted to talk to you about your Selection, I'm sure you must be nervous." Adrianna says.

 _Terrified is more like it,_ Ursula thinks.

"I just wanted to give you some perspective into the minds of your contestants. Try not to judge them too harshly, they're always going to be constantly nervous around you. I remember during my Selection how anxious I got around your father at times, scared that I'd say the wrong thing and get eliminated. A lot of the boys are going to feel the same way around you. Even your mother got nervous at times."

"How do you know that?" Ursula asks.

"Believe it or not your mother and I were friends during your father's Selection. You remind me of her a lot, you look just like her. Anyway, it's also important to know that there are some who will only be here for the crown. Don't resent them for it, it happens every Selection, I think it will happen even more so this time around since the prize is becoming King. In addition to marrying you, that is." Adrianna replies. "Just be careful with who you trust."

Ursula nods, "Thanks, I guess."

"Now it's time for you to get dressed, you have one more day of freedom before you meet your contestants, enjoy it." Adrianna says. "I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes for breakfast."

Gwyn returns to the room with a pill in one hand and a paper cup full of water in the other as Adrianna exits the room. The medication had been helping, even if Ursula refused to admit it. But the teen stubbornly refused to talk to her therapist about anything, scared of what would get back to her father. Ursula takes her medication then goes to her walk-in closet to find something to wear. She decides on a pink lace dress that was the perfect mix of modernism and traditionalism, so that her clothing choice couldn't be criticized by her family. Once her hair and make up is done to perfection she heads out of her room and towards the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

That evening Ursula is heading to the staircase when she spots an unfamiliar man walking towards her. _I thought all of the contestants were in their rooms for the night,_ she thinks. The man was tan and well-built with his dark hair slicked back. Ursula couldn't help but notice his eyelashes, which were long enough to make any girl jealous. He bows to her and Ursula offers him a smile.

"My apologies, Princess. You may be wondering why I am up so late. I have to admit of some unsportsmanship on my part. I wanted to be the first to gaze upon your beautiful face. Would you care to walk in the gardens with me?" The man asks.

"She'd love to," Alaric calls as he walks down the stairs and approaches the two. "Wouldn't you, Ursi?"

Ursula shoots her stepbrother a glare then turns her attention to the man in front of her. "That sounds great," Ursula says, since Alaric gave her no other choice. "What was your name again?"

"Vasco, your highness." The eighteen year old replies.

"Come, the gardens are this way," Ursula says as she takes the lead.

Vasco follows her out of the palace and into the gardens. She couldn't help but feel weird at the absurdity of the situation. Here she was alone with someone who had entered a contest for the chance to marry her. How weird was that? She sighs as they walk side by side, trying to think of something to talk about.

"So, where are you from?" Ursula asks.

"I'm from Clermont, your highness. I was a jeweler there, and might I be so bold to say that you are far more beautiful than any jewel to have passed my desk." Vasco says with a charming grin.

 _Someone's laying it on a little thick,_ Ursula thinks, but smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Thank you, you're too kind." She says. "How are you liking Angeles so far? I hope everything in the palace is to your liking."

"Of course it is, Princess. Everything is perfect so far." Vasco replies. "Do you spend most of your time at the palace?"

Ursula nods, "Unless I have some social engagement to attend to. There's a lot to do in Angeles though, it's just a hassle to get the security clearance and I don't really like being surrounded by guards."

"Aren't you used to it by now?" Vasco asks.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I like it." Ursula replies.

The two continue to walk through the gardens, making small talk as they go. Once they make their way back to the palace Ursula excuses herself, claiming to be tired. She knew she would see him the next day anyway so she didn't feel too bad about ditching Vasco.

* * *

The next day Ursula wakes up to Gwyn gently shaking her. It was earlier than she was used to getting up, but unless she wanted to delay everyone's breakfast much longer than necessary, she had to get up. She takes her medication then dresses in a v-neck floral top, paired with pink shorts and a brown belt with a beige cardigan. She has Gwyn curl her hair while she works on her makeup. _I can't believe today's the day_ , Ursula thinks as she makes the finishing touches on her appearance, adding a silver necklace to her ensemble. She then makes her way out of her room and towards the men's room, a somewhat recent addition to the palace. Ursula stops just outside of the door and smooths over her clothing taking a deep breath. _This is it,_ she thinks as she opens the door and steps into the men's room, where thirty-five men stand and bow to greet her. _My Selection's officially begun_ , she thinks, wondering who to pull aside first.

* * *

Okay so here's the deal kids. If the PM subject of your character is not their name this needs to change ASAP. No character will be introduced without their name somewhere in the subject line. It's very hard to find specific characters when the subject is "SYOC" for half of them.

Two character will be introduced during the meet and greet, if you'd one to be your's send in an idea through PM. Another potentially two characters will be introduced in some other creative way (I am open to ideas, PM me).

To those of you who actually take the time to review: thank you I really do appreciate the feedback and you taking time out of your day to tell me what you think of my story, it means a lot!

So the next chapter will be more focused on the Selected. Let the games begin ^_^

And YES I still am accepting characters ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Ursula breathes a sigh of relief when the familiar face of Oliver Montgomery, the Royal Planner, approaches her. He's tall with an athletic build and short, light brown hair. His icy blue eyes light up as he bows to her. Of course he was excited, he would be the one preparing and teaching the Selected how to rule.

"Princess Ursula, it's lovely to see you again, as always. Now, this is the first part, and it will be overwhelming at first. If you need a break, food, or water, just tell me. You are going to pull them aside one by one and talk to them. Let them do most of the talking, if it makes you more comfortable. Are you ready?" Oliver says.

Ursula nods, "I'm ready." _No I'm not_ , she thinks, but forces herself to appear confident.

"Great, hmm, who to pick first...ah, Price Scottswood, come meet the Princess." Oliver says, calling out young man's name. If Ursula had to guess, the man who appeared to be about twenty, which made him four years older than her. She didn't know how she felt about the age gap, but he was good looking. He has short brown hair that's neatly styled with brown eyes. He's tall and easily towers over the Princess, who he bows to.

"Good morning, your highness." He greets her pleasantly with a smile.

"Good morning," Ursula says. "Let's go somewhere more private, follow me."

She leads him out of the men's room and into the adjoining room, which normally was Oliver's office but had been converted to serve the purposes of a meet and greet. Two couches replaced the large oak desk that normally occupied the room. Ursula sits on one of the couches and Price on the other.

"So, tell me about yourself where are you from?" Ursula says, glancing at the clock. Her father had told her to spend no more than five minutes with each boy, so that the process didn't take too long.

"I'm from Bonita where I model, I'm sure you've seen me in magazines." Price says.

"That's why you looked so familiar!" Ursula says. "I was wondering where I had seen you before."

Price smiles, amused. "Yes, unfortunately us models all start to look the same after a while. Sometimes even I can't remember what I look like."

Ursula smiles at the joke, "I'm sure you figure it out eventually."

"Eventually, yes, it does take some time though." Price says in good humour.

"What do you do when you're not busy modeling?" Ursula asks.

"Oh you know, just ride my horse, or I'll read. With others I'll play cards or a board game. Do you play cards, your highness?"

Ursula nods, "I know a few games."

 _Maybe this isn't so bad,_ Ursula thinks.

"Then we should play sometime, but don't expect me to let you win just because you're a girl. I'm quite competitive." Price says.

"For some reason I don't find that surprising," Ursula says as she leans back in her seat. _Someone likes to talk about himself,_ she thinks.

"Oh just you wait, Princess, I'm chock full of surprises." Price says.

Ursula smirks, "I bet you are, but unfortunately I'm going to have to cut our chat short."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to take up too much of your time, your highness." Price says as he stands. He bows to Ursula once more before he exits the room, closing the door behind him. She felt bad about sending him out early, but she didn't feel like listening to him rant about himself for the rest of their time together.

* * *

Ursula sighs as she waits for the next contestant to enter the room. _I'm already tired of this and I've only met ten of them,_ she thinks. The contestants were all starting to blur into the same person in her mind, and she had no clue how she was supposed to keep them straight. _Thank God they wear name tags,_ she thinks. She sits up straight when there's a knock at the door. The next contestant enters the room and Ursula reads his name tag, _Ethen,_ she thinks, _he's a seven_. Her father had advised her to get rid of anyone below a four and made her memorize a list of names, which Ethen's just happened to be on. _I can't just eliminate him for being a seven,_ Ursula thinks, watching as the blonde haired boy bows to her. He has bright green eyes, ivory skin, and like most of the boys in her Selection is rather tall.

"Princess Ursula, it is a pleasure to meet you, how are you doing today?" Ethen asks.

"I'm well, how are you?" Ursula says. "Please, have a seat." She motions to the couch in front of her and Ethen sits down.

"Thank you, and I'm good as well." Ethen says. "So, I'm sure this is all very awkward for you, but let's get to know each other. What exactly is it that a Princess does all day?"

Ursula smiles, "I'm afraid it's all rather boring, but I have lessons in the morning, then in the afternoon I normally have some social event to attend. If by chance I don't then I'll read or squeeze in some practice on my piano or guitar. But my father normally keeps me very busy. What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a construction worker, I know it's not exactly glamorous but it pays the bills, barely."

 _I never would have guessed that, not with that suit on and how well groomed he is,_ Ursula thinks, the makeovers were clearly well done. "Do you like it?"

"I don't mind it." Ethen replies. "Do you enjoy your obligations?"

Ursula thinks for a moment, _of course not_ she thinks as she nods. "I particularly like the charity work, it's rewarding to give back to others and the events are usually pretty fun."

"Well I'm glad you're doing it for all the right reasons," Ethen says sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ursula asks defensively.

Ethen sighs, "Nothing, just that most people contribute to charities for purely selfless reasons. I'm sure all of your charity work involves contributing to huge, lavish events that cost almost as much as they raise to put on. Which really defeats the entire purpose of the event."

 _He does have a point_ , Ursula thinks as she crosses her arms, "I guess you're right, but it's not like I can change that. It's the way things are, it's the way things always will be. People need incentives to do be charitable, no one just does the right thing because it's the right thing to do."

"If that's what you think, Princess," Ethen says. "Just so you know, everyone in my part of town helps each other out regardless of the price, and expects nothing in return. But I guess that's the difference between the working class and the one percent."

"I guess so," Ursula says. She glances at the clock, it had been a bit over five minutes. "It was nice meeting you, Ethen. I look forward to seeing you around."

"As do I, your highness." He says as he stands. He bows to Ursula before he leaves the room.

 _I can't believe he spoke to me like that_ , Ursula thinks unsure if she was impressed or offended. She leans back in her seat and waits for the next contestant.

* * *

"I thought I told you to get rid of anyone below a four!" Edwin yells angrily. "Is there a reason why you disobeyed me? What could be so appealing about a seven? I can see keeping the fives, even the sixes. But a seven, really Ursula?" He grabs her arm in a tight grip and Ursula clenches her jaw against the pain.

"I'm sorry, it didn't seem fair to get rid of him because of his caste." Ursula says.

"The next time I tell you to get rid of someone you get rid of them, do you understand?" Edwin demands, tightening his grip on his daughter's arm further. Ursula gasps in pain and quickly nods. Edwin loosens his grip but doesn't let go.

"I'll allow you to keep your sixes and seven, but don't disobey me again." Edwin says. "At least you didn't get rid of anyone I wanted you to keep." He lets go of her arm, and Ursula rubs it, she can barely focus on her father with her throbbing arm.

"I won't get rid of anyone you want me to keep." Ursula says to appease her father. "But a couple of them can be a little arrogant, do I have to keep them?"

"Yes, you've only met them for five minutes you barely know them, give them a chance." Edwin replies.

Ursula nods, "Okay." She agrees, not wanting to risk angering her father.

"That's all for now, Ursula. Don't think that just because it's your Selection that you're in charge, you're only sixteen. You're far too young to be in charge of anything."

Ursula nods again then walks towards the door of her father's study, "You said I'll get final say on who I marry. Is that still true?" She asks, looking at her father over her shoulder.

"We'll see." Edwin replies.

Ursula nods then exits the room as her eyes fill with tears. _This isn't fair, it's supposed to be my Selection_ , she thinks angrily.

* * *

Ursula sighs as she walks towards her favourite hiding spot in the palace, it was the only place where she felt she could be alone with her thoughts. In one of the servants stairwells was a window seat which had the perfect view of the gardens, but kept her out of sight from her family. None of them would ever think to look for her there. When she gets there she's surprised to see one of her contestants already in her spot staring out the window. He was dressed somewhat casually, the jacket of his suit sat beside him with the top two buttons of his shirt left undone. Ursula glances at his name tag. _So Lance stole my spot_ she thinks, clearing her throat.

"Oh, sorry Princess. I didn't see you there." Lance says as he quickly stands to greet the young lady. He bows and his messy, unkempt chocolate brown hair falls into his eyes as he straightens up. He quickly brushes it aside and looks down on her with his light brown eyes.

"What are you doing in the servants stairwell?" Ursula asks, wondering how he even found the place.

"Ah, well you see I just needed somewhere quiet to think, that's all." Lance replies. "I'm sure you're wondering how I even know about this spot, I used to come here all the time as a kid for my breaks. Sometimes I'd see you here and get jealous that you stole my spot." Lance says with a kind smile. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Ursula lies.

"You know, I like to come here when I'm upset, it's perfect to get away from all the drama and emotions that happen here." Lance says watching Ursula closely, noticing that she refused to meet his eyes as he said that. "Yes, I've struggled, as a six it comes with the territory. But everybody has their own problems, even princesses. They're just not as visible to other people, and if you ask me, I think that makes it harder. So don't hesitate to come to me, even if you just need to rant about a bad day. It helps." He grabs his suit jacket and holds it over his shoulder with one hand, "I'll leave you to your thoughts, your highness." He says with a bow.

Ursula watches him leave then climbs onto the window seat, which was still warm from where Lance had been sitting. _I can't go to him about my problems, I can't go to anyone_ she thinks pulling her knees up to her chest.

* * *

That evening at dinner instead of a traditional sit-down dinner, Edwin had arranged for the meal to be served cocktail style. That way he could meet and speak with each one of the contestants. Ursula didn't like the idea, because it meant she had to spend more time with the boys. She watches as Lance walks away from her father looking slightly less confident than before. She frowns and approaches her father, wondering what he had said to him. She hoped he hadn't made a rude remark because Lance had previously been a cook in the kitchen. Before Ursula can get a word out Vasco approaches the pair and bows.

"Your majesty, I am very pleased to meet you. I have admired your leadership for a while now." Vasco says.

"Why thank you, that's refreshing to hear," Edwin says.

"I find it astounding that anyone would think differently, the reforms that you have put in place are simply brilliant. If not contained the lower castes will cause pure chaos, it's simply human nature." Vasco says as he grabs a glass of wine from a waiter's tray. Ursula rolls her eyes and goes to leave but Edwin grabs her wrist to stop her. Ursula gives her father a surprised look, but remains quiet.

"I'm glad you see things that way, there is some business I must attend to, but Ursula will keep you company for the time being. I will be back in a moment." Edwin says, excusing himself. Ursula follows her father's line of sight and spots his top advisor, Grant Beckham, waiting at the door. _I wonder what's going on,_ she thinks.

"I was actually going to go see Lance." Ursula says. Edwin raises an eyebrow at her. "But it's not important, I'll just stay here." She adds quickly, not wanting to anger her father.

"Yes, you will." Edwin says then walks away.

"You shouldn't question your father like that, it's unbecoming of you." Vasco scolds.

Ursula glares at him, "I don't recall asking for your opinion."

"Apologies, Princess, I was merely making a suggestion. I'm sure your father did not appreciate being spoken to in that manner. If you want to be taken seriously I would suggest that you play your part better. For instance, you look absolutely divine in that dress, you should wear them more often." Vasco says. Ursula, who had changed into an orange cutout dress for the event, resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thank you," She says tightly, wondering how much longer she had to tolerate his presence, hating that he had her father's favour.

"You're very welcome, your highness." Vasco says with a smile. "I hope you don't take offense to my suggestions, I just want to ensure you're successful in your transition from Princess to Queen."

 _Suggestions or directions?_ Ursula thinks, "Thank you for your concern, it's very touching. But I've survived this long without it, I'm sure I can manage on my own."

"I'm sure you can, your highness, but why go through it alone when you can have someone to lean on for support?" Vasco says.

Ursula gives him a look, daring him to challenge her. Before either one can say anything Edwin returns and Ursula excuses herself to the restroom. _I can't stand him,_ she thinks.

* * *

After the party Ursula goes to her room and changes into a nightgown. She yawns as she crawls into bed. With the first day of the Selection behind her she had mixed feelings. Some of the boys were great, and the others, mainly the ones her father favoured, weren't. _He can't seriously expect me to marry someone I hate_ she thinks. But then she remembers that an arranged marriage was on the table at one point. At least this way she had the illusion of choice, even if her options were hand picked by her father.

* * *

Hello friends, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. If your character has not been introduced and you have an idea for their introduction, please let me know. I'll try to introduce 3-4 more characters in the next chapter (sorry that I didn't get to the 4th in this one!).

Just so everyone knows, I'm always open to suggestions, so if you ever have ideas for your character I'm a PM away.

Bye for now ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

That night Ursula tosses and turns in her bed, unable to sleep despite taking her sleeping pill. With a sigh she gives up and crawls out of bed. She grabs her silk robe and slips it on, fastening the belt around her waist as she walks towards her door. Ursula makes her way downstairs and sneaks into the kitchen. She's surprised when she finds one of her contestants rummaging through the fridge. Ursula clears her throat and he flinches, startled, before he turns around and faces her.

"Your highness," He says as he bows.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Rafael." Ursula says, remembering her conversation with him from earlier. He had told her about his family's restaurant and how he was the head chef there.

"It's alright, what are you doing down here?" Rafael asks as he closes the fridge door.

Ursula shrugs, "I couldn't sleep so I came down for a snack. What's your excuse?"

Rafael smiles as he pulls his dark hair back and ties it up in a half bun, "I'm afraid I have the same reason as you. There's something about sleeping in an unfamiliar place that's unnerving."

"I get that, I remember when I went to New France for a week, the first few nights I had a hard time falling asleep." Ursula says.

"But you're used to things here so why can't you sleep? Something on your mind?" Rafael asks.

Ursula shakes her head, "No, not really."

"I'm sure it must be strange, having us all here invading your home." Rafael says. "So let's make you a little more comfortable, what are we cooking?"

"I was just going to grab ice cream or something, I don't know how to cook." Ursula says.

"That's why I'm going to teach you. What do you want? We can make anything you'd like. Well, anything we have the ingredients for."

Ursula thinks for a few seconds, "Are you in the mood for pizza?"

"Pizza sounds perfect," Rafael replies with a smile.

Ursula smiles back, "I'm not going to be good at this."

"Cooking is easier than it looks, but don't worry I'll give you all the easy tasks." Rafael assures her.

He then searches the kitchen for everything that they needed. Once they had all of the ingredients and equipment they got to work, Rafael did most of it, but gave Ursula relatively easy tasks to do to help out. Once they were finished and their pizza was done cooking Rafael cut it into slices. He hands one to Ursula who takes a bite.

"Mmm, I think this is the best pizza I've ever had." Ursula says.

Rafael smiles, "Good, I'm glad you like it." As he takes a slice for himself and starts eating it.

'You're a good chef," Ursula says then takes another bite.

"You're not too bad yourself." Rafael says.

"What can I say? I had a good teacher." Ursula says as she finishes her slice. "It's really late though, I should get back to my room, and so should you."

Rafael nods, "I'll walk you back."

"You don't have to do that." Ursula says.

"I insist." Rafael says kindly but not forcefully. "But before we should probably clean this up, it's not fair to leave the mess for the servants."

Ursula nods, they put the rest of their pizza in the fridge for whoever wanted it and quickly clean up the mess they made When they finish cleaning Rafael walks Ursula up to the third floor and stops just outside of her bedroom. "Thanks for tonight, it was really fun." Ursula says.

"It was my pleasure, your highness." Rafael says with a bow. "Good night."

"Good night," Ursula says then enters her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning Ursula wakes up to Gwyn opening her curtains. She yawns as she stretches, sitting up in her bed. She glances over at her vanity desk where she sees a small, black velvet box. _Probably from dad,_ she thinks. After their fights he usually leaves her a present the next day. _I mine as well see what it is,_ she thinks. She makes her way over to the vanity desk and opens up the box to reveal a double stoned diamond ring.

"Well isn't that pretty," Gwyn says as she takes a look. "Your father spoils you, you know that right?"

"I know," Ursula says, faking a smile. No note came with the present, but Ursula knew that her father expected her to wear it. _If I have to wear that then I'll wear whatever I want to today,_ she thinks. Ursula dresses in pink skinny jeans with a white blouse that had arrow designs on it with a brown belt around her waist and black flats. She knew she would get away with the outfit, she always did the day after a fight. She slides the ring on her finger and swallows a lump in her throat. Ursula glances at the ring, it was very pretty, but it also served as a reminder of how she earned it. _I should have just eliminated them,_ she thinks.

"Is everything okay?" Gwyn asks.

Ursula nods and forces a smile, "Everything's fine."

"I'll go get your medicine then, I'll be right back." Gwyn says, excusing herself.

Ursula nods again and watches as Gwyn leaves the room. She freezes when her father enters the room. Edwin approaches his daughter and glances at her hand, then smiles when he sees the ring.

"I see you found your present." Edwin says.

"I did, thank you." Ursula says, giving her father an awkward smile, resisting the urge to cover up her finger.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get down to business. In the morning, similar to yourself, your contestants will be taking lessons. They will be studying politics, diplomacy, and so on so that they will each learn what it takes to become king. Oliver will be overseeing all of their training. You will continue your language and foreign communications studies, on top of your music and everything else." Edwin says and Ursula nods to show her understanding. "In the afternoons, however, they will have free time to do as they please, unless they are scheduled to go on a date with you. The dates won't start until tomorrow so you don't have to worry about that for today. But in the future there will be a card waiting for you with the time and location of the date so you can adequately prepare."

"Okay," Ursula says. "Who is my first date with?"

"Ronan," Edwin replies.

Ursula nods, he hadn't seem too bad when she met him. "Okay," She agrees knowing she has little say in the matter.

"Finish getting ready, it's almost time for breakfast. Also, why aren't you talking to your therapist? I don't pay him to watch you sit there quietly for an hour."

Ursula shrugs, "I don't know. I just don't know what to talk about."

Edwin sighs, "Do you even want your therapist?"

"Not really." Ursula admits.

"I'll cancel him then." Edwin says. "Have you been feeling any better with the medication?"

Ursula nods, "I think so."

"Good, at least that's working. Finish getting ready then come downstairs for breakfast." Edwin instructs.

"I will, I'll be down soon." Ursula promises.

Edwin exits the room without another word as Ursula makes her way to her vanity desk to start her makeup routine.

* * *

After breakfast Ursula is making her way upstairs when she spots one of her favourite people. "Caleb!" She exclaims as she rushes over to him. The pair immediately hug and he squeezes her tightly.

"It's so good to see you," Caleb says smiling. Caleb was one of Ursula's closest friends since she was a kid, and sometimes she'd tell him stuff that she wouldn't even tell Andi, which often made her best friend jealous. He has curly brown hair with green eyes and was rather muscular and average height.

"I missed you so much, how was Italy?" Ursula asks.

"It was great, good to see my relatives, but it's even better to be back."

"I bet, it's so good to see you again." Ursula says.

"Holy moly me oh my, the palace is really heating up I see," Caleb says, watching as the members of the Selection follow Oliver to the men's room.

Ursula giggles, "Caleb!" She says, hitting him playfully as he gawks at the trail of men walking past. "Come on, let's go to the music room, no one will bug us there." She says as she grabs his hand and drags him away.

"Awe come on, I wanted to watch the hot guys!" Caleb pouts.

"Maybe I'll let you meet them later," Ursula teases as they walk down the hallway.

"How is your Selection going anyway?" Caleb asks.

Ursula shrugs, "It's okay, I guess. Keeping the names and faces straight is confusing though."

"I bet, how long do we have before your lessons?"

"They're cancelled for today," Ursula replies.

"Lucky,"

"I know," Ursula says, then playfully flips her hair.

"Oh shut up," Caleb says, pretending to be annoyed.

They make it to the music room and continue to talk, neither one actually touching an instrument. Normally they would play together for hours, but they had too much catching up to do.

"Wait so he just left you?" Caleb asks.

Ursula nods, "Yeah, it really sucked."

"That's terrible, I'm sorry." He says pulling her into a side hug.

"Thanks," Ursula says. "I haven't really had much time to think about it, you know with the Selection and everything."

"That's probably for the best. How are the boys?" Caleb asks

"They're pretty good, I guess. Some are obviously better than others but that's just how it works out."

"Why don't you just get rid of the ones you don't like?" Caleb asks. "Wait, I swear if I hear the words "my dad" I'm going to lose it."

"Well prepare to lose it because my dad won't let me get rid of anyone without his permission." Ursula says with a sigh. "No matter how conceited they are."

"Your dad needs to loosen up." Caleb says. "I'm sorry he's being so controlling."

Ursula shrugs, "It's fine, I'm used to it. He just wants to make sure he finds the perfect person for the job, that's all."

"And I just want to make sure you find the perfect person for you." Caleb says, giving her a look. "Come on Ursula we both know he doesn't have your best interests at heart, he's looking for a king not for your husband."

"What else am I supposed to do? I can't just disobey him." Ursula says, rubbing her arm nervously.

Caleb sighs, "I know I just don't want you to marry someone you hate just to appease him."

"I'll figure something out, I promise." Ursula says.

"If you say so." Caleb says, unconvinced.

"Look, can we just talk about something else now?" Ursula asks.

"Sure," Caleb agrees.

* * *

Ursula walks Caleb out once they finish hanging out. Her next planned event wasn't for another couple of hours and she had some time to kill so she decides to go to the library. On her way there she spots one of her Selected, Kassian, exiting the servant's hallways. His long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he was dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans. He had wanted to wear a leather jacket as well but was warned not to by Oliver and told to change.

Ursula frowns, what was with her running into contestants near servant's areas? She clears her throat and raises an eyebrow, silently questioning his actions. Kassian's small grey eyes widen in surprise at being caught, but he quickly composes himself and bows to the Princess.

"Oh, hello, your highness," He says. "I'm afraid I got lost. I was following the paintings in the hall, and when I leaned against the wall to look at one of them, the wall just opened and lead me to his servant's corridor." He chuckles. "I wanted to see where it led but then I thought I'd come back, and that's when I lost my way..." He trails off. "What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"I was just taking a shortcut." Ursula replies.

"And where are we going?" Kassian asks, offering Ursula his arm. "I'll walk you there."

Ursula smiles at him, "You're off to your next lesson with Oliver and I'm going to the library. I'll walk you back to the men's room, I wouldn't want you to get lost again."

"I know my way back, but I would love the company." Kassian says, agreeing to the Princess's suggestion.

"Let's go then," Ursula says as she leads the way to the stairwell. "How are you finding the Selection so far?"

"Well, it's strange being at the palace and being waited on, but other than that everything's amazing here. Especially the food, it's way better than back home."

"I'm glad you're liking everything, well for the most part that is." Ursula says.

"Thank you for asking," Kassian says. "Also, I love that outfit on you, your modernist side suits you, no pun intended."

"Oh, thanks, my dad doesn't really approve of outfits like this. I'm sure he'd prefer that I wear skirts and dresses all the time time like my little sister, but I just can't." Ursula says.

"Well, as someone who runs a clothing store can I just say that you look great in pants? And I promise I'm not trying to sell you anything...yet." Kassian jokes.

Ursula smiles, "Thank you, what store do you run?"

"Real Men's Attire, I'm sure you've heard of it? My dad owns it and I work there as a clerk."

She nods, "I think Alaric orders from there."

"Your stepbrother shops at RMA? I knew I had seen his suit before." Kassian says.

"He does." Ursula confirms as they arrive outside of the men's room. "Well, here you are. I'll see you at dinner."

"Of course, have a good day, your highness," Kassian says with a bow.

"You too," Ursula says before she walks away. _I have got to stop running into them like this,_ she thinks as she makes her way to the library, hoping to be alone.

* * *

Ursula sighs when she enters the dining room for dinner and sees Alaric's girlfriend, Mayslin, sitting at the head table. The couple sat side by side, holding hands as they whispered to each other. Edwin enters the room and rolls his eyes at the sight of the pair. Ursula grins as she watches her father sit at the table, he ignores the couple and keeps his conversation focused on Adrianna or Cordelia. Mayslin was a two and a model, because of that Edwin immediately disapproved of her, much to Ursula's delight. Whenever she was around Edwin would ignore the couple, an obvious show of his displeasure at her being there. Ursula couldn't understand why he allowed the red haired girl to even come to family functions if he disliked her so much. _It must be because he likes Alaric,_ she thinks as she sits at her place at the table.

"So, the Selection must bring a lot of excitement." Mayslin says, glancing at the men. "Some of them are pretty cute too, don't you think so Cora? Your sister's lucky to have so many men chasing after her."  
Ursula resists the urge to roll her eyes, but Cordelia lights up at the attention.

"They are cute, and they're really nice!" Cordelia says excitedly.

"Wait, you're talking to them? Why are you talking to them?" Ursula asks.

"Because they're really nice to me! Unlike someone," Cordelia says, then shoots her sister a glare.

Ursula rolls her eyes and Mayslin chuckles.

"Well I'm sure one day you'll have a Selection of your own and you'll get all the attention." Mayslin says.

Cordelia smiles at this and turns her attention to her dad, "When do I get my own Selection?"

Edwin sighs, "You don't get a Selection, Cora. Right now I'm negotiating your marriage to the Prince of France, he's only two years older than you and I've been told that he has a kind and gentle demeanour. I'm sure you two will make a great match."

"Why do I have to marry him? Why can't I pick like Ursua gets to?" Cora whines.

 _Because Ursula doesn't get to pick_ , Ursula thinks, but knows better than to say it out loud.

"Because that's just the way things work, if you had a brother Ursula would be in an arranged marriage herself." Edwin replies.

"When do I meet him?" Cora asks.

"Why don't we invite the Royal Family of New France for a visit later on in the Selection? It will give the boys a chance to practice their diplomacy and Cora a chance to meet her future husband." Adrianna suggests.

"I'll think about it," Edwin says.

"Wait, what if I don't like him?" Cora asks.

"We'll worry about that if it happens," Edwin replies.

 _Dad will just make you marry him anyway, that's what happens_ Ursula thinks picking at her food as she wonders who her father will make her marry. She remembers her promise to Caleb and sighs, trying to figure out how to make her dad see reason.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner Ursula pulls Cora aside and takes her to the Women's Room. Luckily the room was empty, giving the sisters privacy to talk.  
"What is it?" Cora asks. "Is it about your Selection? Do you love one of them already? Who is it?"  
"What? No and no. I brought you here to talk about your marriage." Ursula replies.  
"What about it?" Cora frowns, still upset by the topic.  
"Look, I know it's not what you want, but no matter what you will be in an arranged marriage. That's just what happens in the upper castes, especially if you're royalty. I would be in an arranged marriage too if I wasn't the oldest. Besides having a Selection isn't that great, especially with dad manipulating everything, he might as well be choosing who I marry too." Ursula says.  
Cora sighs, "I don't wanna marry a stranger."  
"And hopefully you won't have to, but just keep in mind that whoever you marry will have more power than you, and if things are anything like they are here they're going to be in charge of you as well. So it's important to make a great first impression, you can always get even afterwards but you can't undo a first impression."  
"But that's not fair, what if I hate them? Or worse what if they hate me?" Cora asks nervously.  
Ursula smiles at her sister, "Who could ever hate you?"  
"You do."  
Ursula sighs and shakes her head, "I don't hate you, Cora. You just get on my nerves sometimes."  
"If you say so." Cora says, unconvinced.  
"I say so because it's true, here to prove it to you I'll sit through any movie you want. How does that sound?"  
Cora's eyes light up at the offer, "Really? Any movie I want?!"  
"Yes, any movie you want." Ursula confirms, already regretting her decision.  
"Yay! I'll meet you at the theatre!" Cora exclaims, then runs out of the room. What have I gotten myself into? Ursula thinks as she exits the room, following after her younger sister.

* * *

That evening Ursula visits her father in his study, where he sits at his desk working on paperwork. _Probably signing bills into laws,_ Ursula thinks, a responsibility that will fall into her future husband's hands, and not her own. For the first time she found herself jealous of her contestants, all they had to do was win a contest to become king, and she had prepared all her life for what? To sit by their side and do as she was told? Not if she could help it, she just had to find a way to make her father see reason.

"What is it, Ursula?" Edwin asks as he stops writing and looks up from his papers.

"I just wanted to talk to you... about the Selection." Ursula replies.

Edwin sighs as he stands and walks around to the other side of his desk, "What about it?" He asks as he leans on the edge of his desk.

Ursula takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, "I was just thinking about the prize, you know, becoming king."

Edwin arches an eyebrow but remains silent.

"I just don't think it's really fair, I mean I've prepared my entire life to become Queen. And for what? To host parties and charity events? I could do that in my sleep. I don't think a few lessons with Oliver qualifies them for-"

"Qualifies them for what? To rule? What would you know about ruling?" Edwin interrupts, speaking harshly to his daughter. "You know the role you were born to play, so play it. If you had a brother you reigning wouldn't even be a topic for discussion. I don't want to hear about this again, am I understood?"

"But that's not fair!" Ursua snaps, raising her voice slightly. "Why can't I rule? Why? Just because I'm a girl?"

Edwin grabs her arm in a tight grip and Ursula gasps in pain. "Let me make myself perfectly clear to you. Yes, you cannot rule because you're a girl. Ideally, like Cordelia, you would have been married off for political purposes. Since that cannot be the case this is the compromise. Your marriage will serve to better our country, whether you like it or not." Edwin says, tightening his grip. "Oh and you've just lost your chance to have any say in who you marry."

"What is going on in here?" Adrianna asks, closing the door as she steps into the room. She's immediately concerned at the sight she sees before her, specifically Edwin's too tight grip on his daughter's arm. Both Edwin and Ursula's eyes snap to look at her and Edwin quickly lets go of his daughter's arm.

"Nothing, dear, Ursula was just leaving." Edwin says.

Ursula quickly exits the room, ducking her head to avoid Adrianna's gaze.

"Edwin, whatever you two were arguing about I don't think you had to resort to hurting her." Adrianna says.

"You've only known her for two years, I've known her her entire life. I think by now I know how to discipline my own daughter. Besides, sometimes a little pain is needed to help the message sink in, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I know she can get unruly sometimes, but she doesn't deserve pain for it, just a strict grounding, or something!" Adrianna says as she approaches her husband.

"I suggest that you drop this matter." Edwin says angrily, giving Adrianna a stern look.

Adrianna sighs, "If you say so." She knew better than to push her luck with Edwin.

* * *

Ursula sighs when she hears a knock at her door. She reluctantly climbs out of bed and opens her door, surprised to see Adrianna.

"What?" Ursula asks, crossing her arms.

"Can I come in?" Adrianna asks, and enters the room once the teen nods.

"That isn't the first time your father's done that, is it?" Adrianna asks as she sits on Ursula's bed and pats the spot next to her.

Ursula nods and slowly approaches her bed, then sits next to the Queen.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Adrianna asks, taking a look at Ursula's sore arm, frowning at the sight of a bruise forming.

"What's the point? It's not like you can stop him." Ursula says.

Adrianna sighs, "You're right, I can't stop him. But I can be here for you afterwards."

"I'd rather you ignore it and move on with your day." Ursula says bitterly.

"You're my daughter, I don't want you to go through this alone. That's why I can't ignore it, no matter how much you want me to." Adrianna says. "Do you want some ice?"

Ursula shakes her head, "I'm fine."

"You know you can talk to me about this, right? I won't tell your father that you said anything." Adrianna promises.

"There's nothing to talk about, it's not that big of a deal." Ursula says defensively.

"He's hurting you, Ursula, it is a big deal. Does he hurt your sister too?"

Ursula shakes her head, "No, he doesn't hurt Cora. He doesn't have to."

"I know you can be a handful, but no one deserves to be hurt." Adrianna says firmly.

Ursula sighs, "Can you just go? I want to be alone now."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be left alone right now." Adrianna says.

Ursula rolls her eyes, "I don't care what you think."

"Whether you care about my opinion or not, you need to talk. Why can't you just open up to me, Ursula? Is it so hard?" Adrianna asks, frustrated with the teen.

"I can't because I don't want to open up to you. What's the point of talking about this? It's not a big deal and there's nothing you or I can do to stop it. There you go, end of discussion."

Adrianna sighs, "Talks aren't just about action, it can be about letting your feelings out too. I'm sure this must be difficult for you."

"It's not, I don't care that he does it." Ursula lies, avoiding Adrianna's gaze.

"So you don't care that you're not going to have a say in who you marry?"

Ursula's eyes snap to her's, "You heard that?"

"There's more than just physical abuse, Ursula." Adrianna says gently, placing her hand on the teen's. "I can't make you talk, but when you're ready I'm here for you."

Ursula pulls her hand away and shrugs, "I don't need you."

"Well you need someone to talk to," Adrianna says as she stands. "Get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Ursula nods and watches Adrianna leave the room. She sighs once the door closes she lays down and curls into a ball on her bed. _I hate this,_ she thinks.

* * *

The next day Ursula was putting finishing touches on her makeup when her father enters the room. Ursula was dressed in a yellow and black dress, for her date with Ronan. _I wonder how much trouble I'd be in if I eliminated Vasco_ , Ursula thinks, then shudders at the thought of what her father would do to her for eliminating his favourite.

"Are you ready for your date?" Edwin asks, as he glances at her outfit. She must of had his approval because he doesn't say anything about it.

Ursula nods, "It's just a date, dad. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Your love life is now a matter of state, I don't need you to be fine I need you to be perfect. Your behaviour will help determine who will run this country once my term is over." Edwin says, then pinches the bridge of his nose. "Ursula, I need you to take this seriously. Your Selection isn't about gawking over cute boys, it's about finding your husband and future king."

"I know, and I am taking it seriously. I'll be on my best behaviour I promise." Ursula says, from what she could remember Ronan was one of the more tolerable contestants.

"Good, it's a simple walk in the gardens, it shouldn't be too hard to make a good first impression." Edwin says.

"I've already made a good first impression." Ursula says.

Edwin gave her a warning look, "Then keep it up, from what I remember this boy was decent."

Ursula nods and crosses her arms, "Can I finish getting ready?"

"Yes, of course." Edwin says then exits the room.

Ursula sighs as she lays on her bed and closes her eyes, she was already ready, she just wanted to be left alone. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was just a date and she had been on plenty with Jackson. But Ronan wasn't Jackson and this was the first date of her Selection, which Ronan would speak about very publicly during the report. _I better not keep him waiting,_ Ursula thinks as she forces herself to sit up.

* * *

Ursula makes her way to the gardens where Ronan is waiting for her. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, and was pacing back and forth. _He must be nervous_ Ursula thinks then clears her throat. He jumps, startled, then turns to face her.

"Oh, hello Your Highness," He says recovering quickly. "You look lovely, how are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you. And how are you?" Ursula says with a smile as they start to walk.

"I'm good, thanks." Ronan says. "I'm really glad I got the honour of the first date."

"Aren't you nervous? I mean you are setting the standard, and I'm sure there's a lot of pressure with going first."

"There is, but Oliver helped me out a lot." Ronan admits. "Are you nervous at all?"

"A little, but I'm glad the first date is with you, some of the others can be a little..."

"Obnoxious?" Ronan asks, finishing her sentence.

Ursula laughs, "I wasn't going to say it, but yes."

"Then why keep them if you don't like them?"

"It's complicated, my father wants to keep them here, it's just easier to go with what he says." Ursula says, as she rubs her arm nervously.

"Your father's pretty intimidating."

"You can say that again, but he kind of has to be, he has a country to run after all." Ursula says.

"Well it's clear that he'd rather be feared than loved." Ronan says dryly. "What about you, which would you rather be?"

Ursula thinks for a moment, "I think I'd rather be loved, I'd want people to help me because they want to help me, not because they're scared of the consequences."

"Interesting. I don't think I could choose between the two, fear and love both have their uses. I mean isn't that the point of the Selection? To win the crowds over?"

"Something like that," Ursula admits. "But you are right, rulers have to have some favour with their people, otherwise the crowds will riot."

"I think you deserve better than to be a political pawn." Ronan says. "I don't think you even need a king, you could do very well on your own."

"Try telling my father that." Ursula says bitterly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Ronan frowns, "It's okay, I get the feeling that your father doesn't let you do a lot. What do you do for fun?"

"I read quite a bit, both for my lessons and for fun. I'm also pretty into music, I play the piano and guitar. I've written some songs as well, but don't ask because you're never going to hear them."

"Oh you're going to be like that are you?" Ronan teases.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm afraid they aren't very good." Ursula admits with a grin. "What about you, what do you do for fun?"

"I play the piano, read and do a little bit of writing." Ronan replies.

Ursula glances up at the darkening sky, "I think we better find cover, it's going to rain soon."

"Good idea," Ronan says as he plucks a rose from the garden and hands it to Ursula. "Since we can't stay in the garden we might as well take a piece of it with us."

"Thank you," Ursula says with a smile, then to Ronan's surprise she grabs his hand. "Come on."  
The rain starts to pours heavily as Ursula leads Ronan through the gardens. The pair run until they reach the gazebo. Ursula opens the door and the two hurry inside, with Ronan closing the door after them.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?" Ronan asks, glancing at the soaked princess.

Ursula nods, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want to borrow my jacket?"

"Which is also soaked." Ursula points out.

"Well aren't we clever?" Ronan says sarcastically as he removes his blue blazer, leaving him in his slightly wet white dress shirt.

Ursula grins, "I like to think so."

"I'm sure you do," He teases as he sits down and is surprised when Ursula sits beside him, rather than in front of him. "You know, I love the rain, but I wish it could have waited until after our date was finished."

"I don't mind the rain either but I hate getting caught in it like this."

* * *

The pair continue to talk throughout the worst of the storm. Ursula tells Ronan some facts about the palace and the gardens, twirling the rose between her fingers as they talk. Once the rain clears up Ronan stands and grabs his jacket.

"We should probably head back, I've kept you way later than expected and I'm sure you want to shower and change." He says.

Ursula nods, "That's a good idea."

"Is it okay if I hold your hand?" Ronan asks.

"Of course," Ursula replies.

Ronan slides his hand into her's and Ursula gives him a small smile. They walk back to the palace in relative silence.

"Thank you for this afternoon, it was surprisingly nice." Ursula says once they arrived at the door to the palace.

"The pleasure's all mine," Ronan says with a bow.

"I'll see you around, Ronan," Ursula says, then slips inside the palace door. Ronan watches her leave with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Moments after Ursula makes it to her room there's a knock at her door. She sighs and before she can turn to open her door her father steps into the room.

"Well, how was your date?" Edwin asks approaching his daughter, raising an eyebrow at her damp hair and clothes. "Why are you wet?"

"Well we kind of got caught in the rain." Ursula replies. "But the date went well, he asked to hold my hand."

"And I assume you said yes?" Edwin asks, though Ursula knew there was only one right answer to that question.

She nods, "I did."

"Good." Edwin says.

"Why does it matter what my answer was?" Ursula asks.

"It matters because you don't want to push any of them away too soon." Edwin replies.

"But what if they ask me to do something I don't want to do?" Ursula asks.

"It depends on what it is, but if it's something harmless like hand holding or a simple hug I expect that the answer will be yes."

"That's not fair." Ursula argues crossing her arms. "This is my Selection, I'm supposed to be in charge."

"Life's not fair, get used to it." Edwin says harshly. "Do you always have to complain about everything, Ursula? Your constant whining is starting to get on my nerves. Be quiet and do what you're told."

"Sorry." Ursula mumbles.

"Get yourself cleaned up and get changed for dinner, you're a mess." Edwin says, then exits the room.

 _I swear it's like I can't do anything right around here_ Ursula thinks as she makes her way to her ensuite bathroom. She sighs as she closes the door behind her and leans against it, squeezing her eyes shut. She knew her Selection wasn't going to be a pleasant experience, but she never could have expected that it would be as bad as her father's making it.

* * *

Sorry about the delay in updating (and I apologize for any mistakes, I don't have glasses right now so reading is a struggle), there's just been stuff going on in my personal life but yeah hope you enjoyed the chapter all the same. Like always if you have any ideas for your character(s) I'm a PM away.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	9. Hiatus Notice - Don't Review

Hi everyone, sorry for the hiatus but my mental health has taken a serious hit and I am unable to write until I get it under control. I hope that you can all understand this, and I apologize for any inconveniences. I have every desire to write this story, it is just something that at this time I cannot do.

If you need another story to get you through, my friend (in real life) WynterWonders has started a new SYOC. I encourage you all to check it out, she's accepting both male and female submissions.

If you have any comments or concerns don't hesitate to message me.

Thanks and sorry again!


End file.
